


to Megatron..

by OPD



Series: For.. (Megatron Optimus Orion..) Poetry [2]
Category: Megatron - Fandom, Megatronus - Fandom, Optimus Prime - Fandom, Orion Pax - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, To Megatron, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, response poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPD/pseuds/OPD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks for the inspiration 4thelurvofnerds<br/>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to Megatron..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Orion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222011) by [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd). 



> A response poem for4thelurvofnerds's "to Orion" poem..  
> (Because you lot inspire me..)

Too much said  
Too much left unsaid  
  
Wounding  
Words  
Bleed  
  
In the darkness  
You dwell  
  
In my dreams  
You linger  
  
So much love  
So much fighting  
Between me and you  
  
Roaring your battlecry  
Knowing  
It will always be met  
  
Softly  
  
You still whisper  
  
Away  
The screams  
and tears  
  
Transport me  
Transcend me  
  
Gently  
  
I still feel you carry me through  
  
If only I knew  
How to acknowledge  
What we never say


End file.
